


Midnight

by Sonomia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Rare Pairings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonomia/pseuds/Sonomia
Summary: Drabble for Fairest of the Rare 1k member celebration!Prompt: Race Against Time





	Midnight

It was a race against time.  _ Time. Time. Timetimetimetimetimetime.  _

The word echoed in my brain. The mere word taunted me. I needed more time; I needed her, and she needed a miracle.

I would make every second count for her. I loved her. Her beautiful blonde hair streaked with black. Those penetrating blue eyes, I could see her trying to hide her pain as she held my gaze. 

"I love you, Lily," she whispered.

"Oh Narcissa, please don't leave me alone in this world. I need you." 

Her pale skin was growing colder and paler by the second. She smiled up at me, but I could see the pain she couldn't hide beneath that smile. She placed her cold and clammy hand on top of mine as the tears slowly rolled down my cheeks. 

She whispered, "I'm with you."

I felt so selfish. I knew she was only hanging on for me, she was barely clinging to life and it was hurting her so much. I didn't want to let her go. I was selfish, just like James had always said. I moved my hand down to her bleeding chest and tried to apply what little pressure I could. I closed my eyes tightly before blinking them back open and looking down at her.

I nodded at her and she shook her head. The blood was covering my hand and had already destroyed the beautiful white dress she wore. 

"Narcissa, you can let go now. We will never make it. You only have minutes left. I love you. I wish I could do more," I sobbed as she tried to grip my hand.

"Not on our wedding day, it's only a minute until midnight." 

I cried harder, "how could you even be thinking of something like that now?" 

Narcissa tilted my head down so she could look me in the eyes as she spoke. "It's been the happiest day of my life. I love you."

I kissed her forehead and watched as her body stilled. I clutched her lifeless body to me and sobbed. 

The clock struck midnight. She didn't make it. We didn't make it. Ten more minutes and we'd be at the medical center. We just couldn't beat time and now my bride is dead. I'll be joining her soon. I pull my dagger from my thigh holster and let it reflect in the moonlight. Clutching my dead wife to me, I close my eyes and do what needs to be done. 


End file.
